No Way Out
You are in a platoon of saiyans that survived the genocide. You must survive in an unforgiving world with no technology and a species that is superior in every way. You are also being hunted by the PTO. You must survive. There is No Way Out. Characters Shallin, Lavera - Destructivedisk NPCs, Endiv - WaffleMinifigure Blitz - Kameron esters- Leo & Tane - KidVegeta Day One *Endiv gets out of the ship that they stole from Planet Vegeta* Endiv: Where are we? *Endiv throws Saiba-seed on the ground* Tane: *springs up from the ground like an acrobat* Ggrrhhhrr!! Endiv: Get food or I eat you. Endiv: Fine I won't eat you, Mr Space Monst- *collapses from concussion* Tane: *runs off on all fours* Endiv: *wakes* What happened? NO, COME BACK! Tane: Gruuhhh!! *runs until he is out of sight; this allows Endiv and the other Saiyans to start talking amongst themselves* Shallin: *wakes up, he is the first to wake up* Where are we? Endiv: *Checks the ship's computer* It says... It says this thing is called "Helios", and apparently it's not under Frieza's control! Shallin: What happened? Were we shot down? Endiv: Well, someone was shot, the pilot, by me. Shallin: You shot the pilot? *Shallin tenses, ready to fight* Endiv: He was planning to land on an PTO planet, I tried to warn him, but he said he'll cross that bridge when he came to it. So I did the logical thing, I knocked him out while we were in orbit of this planet. Shallin: Where is he now? Where is the rest of the platoon? Endiv: There were eight in the main part of the ship where we were, the rest must not be far. Shallin: Is the ship still working? We need to get out of the galaxy. Did you kill the pilot? See who's still alive. I'll scout the planet for food. Endiv: The ship's computer still works, but flight systems down, Pilot and a few others still alive, and the Witch is sadly still alive. Shallin: Lavera? What a bitch. Where's the Saibaseed? We could send Tane to search the planet for threats. What's the damage to the flight system? Lavera: *steps into the scene* What's that? Have something to say, Shallin? Shallin: *grimaces* We've got bigger worries right now than your bitching, Lavera. Make yourself useful and find the others. Lavera: You can do whatever you want. I'm going to go find food. Don't expect me to share. Endiv: The engine has... well, disappeared, and Tane is somewhere in that direction. *points Northeast* Tane's probably getting food though. Shallin: The engine's disappeared? What do you mean? Engines don't just disappear. And Lavera, if Tane's out getting food, he'll find some. You can go find the others for now. Endiv: Well, I actually ejected the engine, if we crashed with it, it would have exploded and we'd be dead. Shallin: *thinks for a moment, then nods* You're a scientist, right? I need you to work on creating a new engine. Lavera: *hops away from the others - she is going to go off on her own for a little while, looking around the planet* Endiv: I'm more of a doctor than scientist, but I could probably make one with necessary materials, and this is a material rich planet. I wonder why Freezerburn hasn't taken this over yet. *Something rumbles in the bushes* Shallin: What was that? Tane, are you in there? Endiv: *turns on scouter* Power level 4000! That isn't Tane! Shallin: What? 4,000? Nobody's that strong. Your scouter must be malfunctioning. * A small grey black eyed child emerges* Shallin: Hang back... where the hell are the others? Lavera! Come back! *to Endiv* You and I can't fight that, whatever it is. Maybe it's friendly... Gray child: Hehe.. Pet! *The Child puts Shallin in a headlock at superspeed* Grr, feral! *It fires a ki attack at Endiv* Haha! Endiv: *dodges* Shallin: *uses his explosive wave, freeing himself from the gray child's grasp - he moves to the left, trying fruitlessly to hide himsef* Lavera! Come on! Where are you? Endiv: I'll distract it! You find Lavera! Lavera: *meanwhile, on a different part of the planet, Lavera plays with an intricate doll - it is a gift from her mother, one of her few keepsakes from the Planet Vegeta - she speaks to herself* Hmph... I knew that joining the platoon was a stupid idea. *she searches her scouter for nearby Saiyans, hoping to find a rescuer - she is presented with no luck. in frustration, she throws the doll off to the side* Endiv: *fires Black Hole Bomb, which sucks the child in before throwing him a few miles* *collapses* Shallin: Are you sure you can handle it for now? The scouter senses Lavera, but it'll take me a few minutes to get to her. Endiv: *stands up* I'll be fine! Go! *goes after Child* Gray Child: *lands near Lavera* Lavera: Hmph? *uses scouter to scan* 4,000?! *brashly, she runs toward the Gray Child, not knowing what it is - in her brashness, she leaves the doll behind - she soon arrives near the gray child* Endiv: *lands nearby* DIE STUPID GRAY THI-! *sees Lavera* Hey Witch. Lavera: Go fuck yourself, Endiv. *begins charging the Leda Blaster, her signature attack* Get out of my way. Endiv: *stands back* We both know that only one of us f*cks themselves at night, and it's not me. Gray Child: *wakes* DIE!! *fires ki blast at both* Tane: *returns to the area; he sees the fight going on* Mrruuugh?! Lavera: *dodges the attack to the left - it grazes her left side, scraping her* Endiv, I won't kill you if you hold him off while I charge this. Endiv: Will do. *Moves at superspeed to punch the child in the face* Gray Child: *breaks Endiv's arm* Endiv: Ow. *uses his other arm to fire a ki attack that he'd been charging* Tane: *from afar; he gets scared by seeing the ki* Aarrruubra!! Gray Child: *gets knocked on the ground* Endiv: *stomps on his face* Gray Child: *bites through boot using razor sharp teeth* Endiv: GAH! *flies up, away from Gray Child* Shallin: *arrives on the scene* Lavera, where have you been? *assesses the situation* Endiv... get away from here. I can take over. Endiv: It would make more sense for us to both attack him, he can't hit two targets. Shallin: *snarls* You've fought enough... You'll get yourself killed. Leave. Lavera and I can take it from here. Endiv: Fine. *picks tooth from foot* I got some analysing to do. *flies back to the ship* Tane: *gets a little more complacent from the lack of fighting; he sits down and starts eating a large leaf from a nearby plant* Mmrrrhg... Gray Child: RAAH! *uses superspeed to claw, which have recently emerged, Shallin's neck* Shallin: Aah! *grunts and pulls claw out of neck - takes the Gray Child by the arm and throws him against the floor* How much more time do you need, Lavera? This fucker's strong. Gray Child: *sees Lavera's energy, and goes for her neck* Lavera: Give me one more minute. *the attack has grown immensely in size - it is now roughly the size of her head* Shallin: *jumps onto the Gray Child, stopping it from getting to Lavera - he slams the Gray Child down to the ground and wrestles with it; he puts the Gray Child into a headlock* Gray Child: *wrestles away and tries to run and warn his species* Lavera: There. *she unleashes the Leda Blaster, aiming rather accurately at the Gray Child - it makes contact* Tane: Gruuuh!! *the blast explodes nearby him, causing him to get really scared; he runs off into the jungle again* Gray Child: *dies* Shallin: Take him back to the ship. We'll have Endiv run an analysis on it. We can't stay out here... whatever that was, there are surely more of them. Lavera: Hmph, whatever. I'm still looking for food. *leaves again* Shallin: So stubborn... she never would have made a good mate... *with that having been said, Shallin grabs the Gray Child and flies off with him, heading back to the ship* Lavera: *has returned to her earlier location - glancing around, she does not see the doll anywhere; she realizes that another one of the Gray Children may have taken it - apprehensively, she flies off and leaves again* Endiv: *wearing a labcoat, he finishes analysing the tooth* Aha! So that's what you are. Shallin: *arrives at the ship* Endiv, Lavera killed the thing. I've kept the body for you. Figure out what it is and what we can do to fight it. Endiv: It's called a "Astrum Bestia Argentum" or, a Grey. It's weakness, well, ki attacks, I'm guessing. Shallin: It's getting dark... we should rest and wait for the others to wake up. Do you think they can get in the ship? Endiv: Probably. Wait, where's Lavera? Shallin: Who knows? Hopefully they'll get to her out in the wild. I'll search for Tane in the morning. Let's hope he makes it through the night. Leo: *he is standing in a large room, right next to a throne; he has a drink his his hand; he is wearing his full armor sans his helmet* Uh, here you go, sir. *he hands the drink to the being sitting in the throne* Leimone: *takes the iced tea and sips it slowly* Have you found the Saiyan cowards yet, Lieutenant? Leo: No sir! Leimone: Then why are you still here? Leo: Uh, I was bringing you a drink. *moderate pause* Sir! Leimone *irritated* Go back to searching for them. Lord Frieza wants them dead as soon as possible. Leo: O-of course, sir. *he salutes and goes to leave* Leimone: It's my neck on the line if we don't find them, Lieutenant. But don't think you'll get away, either, if we come up empty-handed. END DAY ONE Category:Roleplays Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction